Hey Jealousy
by watchxxthexsky
Summary: Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the way Julian’s eyes leered too long over the curves of his fiancée’s body, or maybe it was the way she looked so damn beautiful it hurt - whatever it was, he knew he had to have her now. LP.


Yeah, another LP oneshot. Smutty again. I don't read spoilers, but I used to - so this is what I know from 608, and the Julian/Peyton/Lucas deal and the stills released, and what I imagine happening. Jealous Lucas… hottest thing ever. I cannot wait for it.

AL - All for you! You were the inspiration for this. That sounds freaking weird, but you know what I mean. ILY. You laid this whole story out, and gave me the title.

* * *

As soon as she crosses the threshold and enters their bedroom, the slamming of the door reverberates through her body. Peyton tossses her purse down on the desk, and turns around with fire in her eyes. "What the hell is your deal tonight, Lucas? You have been so stubborn and edgy - bordering on ass-like tonight. What is wrong with you?" Her voice exploded in rage that had been built up all night.

Lucas's normally sapphire eyes are nearly jet black with an explosive mix of lust and anger, his chest rising and falling erratically. He cannot deny her accusations - he is incredibly jealous. After learning that the Hollywood exec who wants to turn his book into a movie happened to have slept with Peyton not long after he and Peyton had parted ways, he wanted to pummel his fists into this man for ever laying a hand on his blonde beauty. The fact that anyone other than him had ever been privy to the dip in her stomach, the smoothness of her thighs; the breathy moans, and the way her eyes close halfway as she's reaching her climax. The rage is festering just below the surface, but these thoughts drag the emotion to life.

He uses the heel of his foot to push off of the door and embark over to her. Peyton has never - not once, _ever_ - been scared of Lucas or felt a reason to be. But now, as she's taking in the set line of his jaw, and the furrowed brow - the way his body is stalking towards her, intimidates her for reasons she cannot comprehend at the moment, and she backs away from him. He's relentless and backs her into the opposite door leading to the rest of their home.

Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the way Julian's eyes leered too long over the curves of his fiancée's body, or maybe it was the way she looked so _damn_ beautiful it hurt - whatever it was, he knew he had to have her now. He needed to know that she was his, and erase any other thoughts contrary to this that had flitted through his mind tonight. He needs _her_ to know that she's his, always.

She's about to question his strange motive, she really is - but then his hard body is pressing against the length of hers, forcing any thought out of her head; his hands are gripping her waist like a vice; her eyes widen when she feels him hard against her hip. Now is hardly the time for something like this. _But isn't it?_

She was going to protest she really was - but suddenly her breasts are being encased by his warm hands, and his teeth are nipping at her neck.

Lucas Scott has always been a gentle and caring lover. He takes his time to work her up to the absolute height of her arousal - soft, barely there touches against her thighs and the small of her back. Light, gentle kisses against her collar bone before the real foreplay even begins. But tonight, she senses is going to be a little more demanding - and she finds she's as worked up as she is when he takes his time.

Suddenly he is everywhere all at once; one hand tugging the dress up and over her head, lips gliding over the swell of her breasts, the other hand pulling her leg up to wrap around his waist. She's impossibly turned on, and all she wants is for him to take her - now; hard and fast, and it has to be right now.

Her hands snap open his jeans, and push them down his legs in a hurry, letting him take care of it the rest of the way, before pushing his shirt and undershirt out of the way, almost moaning at the thought of his hot, naked skin grinding against her.

She's not even aware, once she's wrapped herself around him, that he's physically moving them towards their bed until her back is roughly hitting the sheets, and her legs are being parted. Apparently he can't wait either.

He presses hot, hungry kisses starting at her navel, up her abdomen and breasts, across her throat until their lips are moving together for a hard, demanding kiss. She feels as if he's trying to drink her in, and she's more than okay with that.

"You ready, baby?" He slurs into her ear, the lust clearly having taken over; she can feel his heart beating wildly against her own, his skin is heated to the touch, and he's already positioned at her entrance. She digs her nails into his back, and plants her heels into his lower back, pushing her point across.

And then he's pushing into her.

The best part, she thinks, of making love with Lucas is the initial moment he enters her - it's a time-stopping, breathtaking, nearly makes her want to cry with the intense emotion of it, feeling. And the part that really makes her heart skip a beat… is that this is all hers. Forever.

His fingers are nearly embedded into the skin of her hips, and she's sure tomorrow there will be marks, but the fast, steady pounding of his thrusts remind her that she doesn't care. And she swears she hears a low growling in the back of his throat, but when he swivels his hips _that_ way, the whimper that escapes her mouth is too loud for her to hear it.

Lucas trails his hand between them, and touches between her legs, starting to rub against her just where she needs it - but she's surprised. Again. Their lovemaking almost always starts off slow, and this part comes later - when he's ready for them to come together.

She thinks she's never loved change as much as she does right now.

Once his fingers are moving in the pattern that's well practiced and proven effective, it's not long before she's coming; bucking up against him, and biting down into his shoulder, nearly breaking the skin.

The feel of her nails scratching against his upper back just spur him on. He slows down while she's riding out her orgasm - pausing to kiss her lips, nipping the bottom as he pulls back, and resumes the fast pace he originally initiated.

Peyton can feel herself close to coming again, after moments of his strenuous movements. Sweat from their bodies is mingling, their breaths are hitched and coming faster and faster. Her body is shaking with excitement and exhaustion, and she's almost delirious.

Another growl escapes his lips, and his head falls into the crook of her neck.

"Peyt," he pants, "need you."

"I'm here baby. I'm right here," she whispers against the shell of his ear, kissing it.

His hand goes to intertwine with hers, and he speeds up to an impossible pace. The other hand goes to rub against her again, and she thinks _no way_, she can't possibly come again.

It takes mere seconds for him to prove her wrong.

She comes, whimpering his name, and incoherent words. He comes shouting her name, followed by the word "mine."

Before pulling away and rolling over to lay on his side, he stays on top of her - inside of her - while they run their hands up and down each other's bodies, sharing a quick kiss, and then finally separating.

When he situates himself next to her, gathering her into his side, she lays her hand upon her chest, struggling for breath, and seeing stars. She's not quite sure what has just transpired, but she knows that her and Lucas just had some of the hottest sex she's ever experienced. Sex with him is always mind blowing, but tonight had been rough and fast, a completely new facet to their lovemaking, and it had excited her beyond belief.

But while it was exciting… she still needs him to talk to her.

Peyton props herself up on her elbow and stares down at Lucas who has his eyes closed and a small smirk is planted on his lips. She begins to trail her fingertips from his happy trail up to his chest, repeating this motion over and over. His sapphire blues snap open and light up when he sees the sated look displayed across her face.

Moments pass by wherein the silence overtakes them, and they enjoy the stillness, just existing together within a single moment.

The moment is shattered when Peyton speaks.

"Lucas, you have to tell me what's bothering you."

He huffs like a petulant child and purses his lips. "What do you mean?"

She tilts her head, throwing a sarcastic glare his way. "You know what I mean Lucas. That… I mean, what just happened was extremely hot. And amazing. But… something fueled it. What?"

After rolling his eyes and grumbling under his breath, he turns and props himself up on his elbow as well, so that their bodies are mirroring each other.

"I hate that he's ever laid hands on you. Okay?" He bites out.

Peyton would be infuriated normally with the tone he just took with her, but she knows that pain all too well, and instead just nods, almost sympathetically.

Both of her soft, tiny hands grasp the closest of his in between them. She kisses each knuckle, keeping her eyes trained on his. The emotion in the sparkling emerald almost sweeps him away, but he manages to remain steady, somehow.

"Okay. Okay, Lucas. I would be lying if I said I didn't understand that particular sentiment. But you have to understand something - I mean, did you even really look at Julian? Don't you… see? It's a little sick, a little twisted - but after you left me," she gulps, even though she has him, it doesn't get easier to remember when she didn't - "I was somewhere in between wanting to forget and wanting to remember. And he… well physically, and even somewhat emotionally and intellectually resembles you. And really, we weren't even serious. It was pretty much just based on sex. Not my proudest moment, but there it is Lucas."

Lucas takes in a ragged breath and shuts his eyes - somewhat perturbed, but mostly relieved. She could've been in love with him, he thinks - and that would've been much worse. But then the words _I do _flash through his mind and he remembers just how much he's put this gracious and patient and beautiful woman through, and suddenly it doesn't seem to matter anymore.

His arms reach over and lift her up and onto his body, so that she's fully laying across the length of his body. His hand covers her heart, and she brings hers to do the same to his. "As long as I have _this_, forever, that's all I care about."

Peyton looks at him and wonders if he knows just how much she's willing to prove the truth behind that statement. Instead, she softly kisses each eyelid, the tip of his nose, the top lip - next is the bottom, and brings both of them together for a slow, languorous kiss. "Forever, baby."

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
